Tomoko's new love for Make-Up girl angers Yoshida
by QBAlbert
Summary: This is a story of seduction, sensuality, coercion and was previously published as "Tomoko and the Malicious Pact". Readers need to have followed the Watamote manga from at least chapter 71 to chapter 115 to have an adequate appreciation of the characters and their history.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomoko's new love for Make-Up girl angers Yoshida**

This is a Yuri story. **_Not suitable for readers under 18 years old_** _._

 _This is a story of seduction, sensuality, coercion and was previously published as "Tomoko and the Malicious Pact". Readers need to have followed the Watamote manga from at least chapter 71 to chapter 115 to have an adequate appreciation of the characters and their history. The characters have all aged by about one year as they seamlessly transfer from the manga to this fanfic. The story has its roots in chapter 90 of the manga where Katou's mother first meets Ogino-sensei. [Note: the character Katou is often referred to elsewhere as 'make-up girl'. Yoshida's personal name is Masaki]._

Chapter One: **The Die is Cast**

"Pay attention everyone!" said Ogino-sensei to her homeroom class. "We are going to be doing a big environmental project which will test you and develop your personal skills over a period of two months. You will be working in pairs and each of you will be working with a partner who you do not know well. This project may involve some rail travel and possibly an overnight stay. As I know which of you are currently friends, I will be choosing an unfamiliar partner for each of you".

"Can't we choose our own partners?" asked Nemoto. Her question was supported by a murmured agreement from the class.

"No", said Ogino. "That is a big part of the test. When you move along in your adult life you will have to work with people who you may not know or who you positively dislike. It is therefore essential for you to develop the skill necessary to get along with unsympathetic people".

'This is an advantage for me', thought Tomoko, 'because I have no close friends and have to get along with unsympathetic people all the time'.

Ogino-sensei then began to read out pairs of names from her prepared list. It would have been impolite to groan when a person was paired with someone they disliked but lots of people looked stunned and dismayed as the list progressed.

Tomoko was interested to find out who was to be her project partner – 'it's bound to be someone unbearable', she thought.

"Yoshida! You will pair up with Mako," said Ogino.

"Kakinuma! You will work with Minami." Minami looked dejected to hear this.

"Tomoko. You will work with Katou".…. Tomoko spun around to scan the class, 'who the hell is Katou?' she thought. 'I've never even heard the name before'.

Luckily, Nemoto saw Tomoko searching for Katou. "It's the girl who sits in front of you Tomoko – the one who did your nails for you," she whispered.

"Oh, th..thanks", said Tomoko. She felt relieved because she knew the girl a little and liked her. It had felt good to have her hand held whilst Katou-san had done her nails for her.

Ogino continued her list until everyone in the class had someone to work with. It seemed that Ogino had been successful in pairing up disparate individuals.

'It looks like I am the only one to work with someone I know and like', thought Tomoko. Ogino-sensei thought exactly the same thing and smiled inwardly to herself.

Chapter Two: **Why Ogino chose Katou for Tomoko**

 _This chapter has its origin in chapter 90 of the manga where Katou's mother first meets Ogino-sensei._

Ogino-sensei was a diligent teacher and in spite of her blunt and tactless manner in dealing with her charges she had their best interests at heart. For most teachers the parent-teacher meetings were a burdensome, and sometimes excruciating task, but Ogino appreciated meeting the parents to gain some insight into the background of her students the better to understand them.

She had now been meeting parents for more than an hour and was feeling a little tired. At this point it was the turn of Katou and her parents to meet the teacher. Katou was a very well-proportioned student who seemed to be inordinately interested in make-up and presentation. As she and her mother entered the room Ogino-sensei was immediately refreshed by the sight of Katou's mother. She was so beautiful, slim and well-dressed. Her wavy hair flowed down over her shoulders like the hair of a much younger woman. It was difficult to believe that she was old enough to be Katou's mother.

Ogino introduced herself and Katou's mother did likewise: her name was Sumika and she was a very modest woman. She explained that she and her daughter lived alone and that as she had to go to work every day Katou was left, in some measure, to govern her own studies. She left unexplained the absence of Katou's father but Ogino assumed that he was no longer in the picture – this was a common circumstance nowadays.

Ogino listened spellbound to this commonplace introduction. Sumika's voice did not exactly match her appearance and it was a full, low-pitched voice that sounded very sexy to Ogino. 'Calm down Ogino!' she thought to herself. Her skin was tingling and every cell of her body seemed to spring to life. 'I feel like a young teenager again'.

Ogino-sensei was not homosexually inclined but by some mysterious accident of human chemistry she was irresistibly attracted to this slight, very feminine, lady. 'Sumika,' she thought to herself, 'it sounds lovely.' She sat there participating in their interchange of platitudes and, with another section of her brain, she was flying high absorbing that low voice and trying to avoid staring too much at Katou's mother. Katou was completely oblivious to the tension between her mother and Ogino because offspring are incapable of thinking of their parents as desirable sexual objects. Katou's mother however could feel the undercurrent of interest emanating from Ogino and she surreptitiously examined this obviously physically-fit young woman seated opposite her.

Katou's parent teacher meeting soon came to its end near the allotted time frame. As everyone stood up and said goodbye Ogino caught Sumika's attention and said, "The students are going on a field trip soon and I need to have your latest contact details, if possible, so that I can get in touch with you in the event of any problem." She looked directly into Sumika's eyes as she said this, and willed her unspoken message to get across that she wanted to get to know her more. Sumika pulled out her business card with her contact details and handed it with two hands and a bow to Ogino who received it with two hands and a bow. "I look forward to hearing from you," Katou's mother said.

Ogino's brain was in slow recovery mode when the next parent and child came in for their allotted meeting. It was Tomoko and her mother.

It was but three days later that Sumika received a call from Ogino-sensei suggesting that they meet again in more casual circumstances to discuss the progress of Katou in greater detail. Sumika readily agreed to meet Ogino in a coffee shop on a quiet street at the weekend.

Ogino was waiting for Sumika when she arrived in the shop. "Shall we order some cakes and coffee?" asked Ogino.

"Yes", said Sumika. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, only five minutes or so", said Ogino and she beckoned the waiter across to take their order.

Getting their food and drink, the two women sat talking about themselves a little and general subjects. Both women took stock of the other one, and both arrived at a satisfactory conclusion. Things then relaxed and Sumika asked how Katou was doing in the class.

"She's doing fine", said Ogino. "She has a small circle of friends and is making a new one recently too."

"Oh, and who is that?" asked Sumika.

"It's a girl called Tomoko. I saw Katou doing Tomoko's nails for her in class and also Tomoko helping Katou in the library with a choice of books".

"Oh, yes" said Sumika, "She has mentioned Tomoko to me. She seems to enjoy helping this girl with her nails and such-like matters. What type of girl is Tomoko?"

"She's a very quiet girl with a few friends in the school. She's our top student in mathematics and she reads a lot. She often helps other students with their maths homework. She also puts in a great effort at sports."

"She sounds like a very good girl for my daughter to become friends with", laughed Sumika.

Ogino made a mental note to encourage that developing friendship in the hopes of encouraging her own developing friendship with Sumika.

As the afternoon drew to a close they realised that they had spent almost two and a half hours sitting in the shop and enjoying each other's company. Ogino took the opportunity to arrange a further meeting with Sumika on some evening when Sumika was free. Sumika agreed to meet and it was plain that their relationship would develop further.

Chapter Three: **High Altitude Fever**

The train from Tokyo took the entire class up into the forested hills where there were only small towns and villages dotted throughout the hills. It was interesting for many of the students because not all of them travelled into the countryside.

At the end of the regular rail network, the class got off the train and walked up to a large viewing area and stood looking out over the lower forests that were still steaming in the early morning sunshine. Tomoko was enjoying the view alone when she suddenly felt a hand press into the small of her back and felt someone move closely alongside her.

"What's the problem Tomoko?" Katou said, "Are you thinking about your boyfriend?" she laughed. She was encroaching slightly into Tomoko's personal space and Tomoko could feel the presence of her body.

Tomoko said "N..no, I was j..just enjoying the view". She felt no need to tell Katou that she had no boyfriend, nor any prospect of finding one any time soon. In fact, her life had developed in such a way recently that boyfriends were becoming superfluous.

"Let's have a look at your nails" said Katou-san, "I want to see how the varnish is wearing" She had previously painted Tomoko's nails for her during quiet time in the classroom. Tomoko had really enjoyed having her nails painted for her. It was lovely and warm to have her hands gently held by Katou whilst the painting took place. She had been able to examine Katou-san closely as the girl was completely absorbed in her task.

Katou-san had been a girl that Tomoko had scarcely noticed previously until Tomoko had been moved to her area of the classroom. She did remember seeing her travelling to Kyoto on the school trip train, in fact they had sat on adjacent seats, but that was her only memory until Katou recently asked to do Tomoko's eyes one lunchtime. That had been the start of Katou-san's seemingly odd interest in grooming and refining Tomoko whenever there was an opportunity. It was an interest that flattered and interested Tomoko. It was gratifying to see how she looked after being made up.

Lately, Tomoko had spent more time examining Katou closely and appreciating her womanly body. Her waist was slim and curved sensually into her strong hips; her breasts were fully developed and proportionate to her body size. In normal circumstances she would have no trouble in getting admirers of both genders. Her problem was with her eyes: they were extremely disconcerting and seemed to look in two different directions simultaneously. Everyone knew they should treat her the same as everyone else but nevertheless it made people uncomfortable to talk to her face to face. The result was that most people were polite and friendly to her but took the earliest opportunity to move along to another friend. This discomfort was a feeling that Tomoko was oblivious to, and she had no trouble in speaking to Katou. In fact, Tomoko had started to become warmly attached to Katou.

Much of the warmth stemmed from the gentle way that Katou-san dealt with Tomoko when making up her face and doing her nails. The other attraction was Katou's womanly body and her warm friendly personality. Sometimes Tomoko actually felt the urge to wrap her arms around Katou and hold her closely but that was as far as the imagining went thus far.

It was soon time for the students to leave the viewing platform and board the connecting funicular to go further into the wilderness. The carriages were small and the class did not help matters by crowding into a limited area of the carriage. Six of the class had been jammed into one section and there were only sufficient seats for four. Tomoko had got herself seated in the outermost seat but there were two girls who had to stand initially until they could find someone's lap to sit on.

Katou made a beeline straight for Tomoko and said, "Can I sit on your knee Tomoko?"

Tomoko was a little embarrassed by such a direct approach but she opened her arms to make a space for Katou to sit on her lap. 'Oh God!' Tomoko thought immediately, 'this girl weighs a ton!'

Katou turned and looked into Tomoko's face and said with an intimate smile, "I'm not too heavy for you am I Tomoko? We can change places if you like".

"It's OK", Tomoko volunteered unconvincingly. Truth was, she would have to change places very soon or be crushed. Katou was heavy compared to Tomoko but her warm flesh was also very soft. Tomoko placed her hands on Katou's hips to hold her steady. Tomoko's temperature began to rise and her face became a little flushed as the scent and closeness of Katou began to overwhelm her senses. 'This is one hell of a girl!' thought Tomoko, 'she's gorgeous!' She reached around Katou's waist a little way and gently pulled her backwards further in towards Tomoko. Tomoko felt her breasts pushing into Katou's back. She felt sure that Katou was aware of her shy breast caress of Katou's back. Tomoko began to feel a proprietorial attitude to Katou. 'Katou is mine!' she told herself. Katou turned her head to look into Tomoko's face, her light brown eyes glowed intimately as she smiled at Tomoko.

"I'm going to explode in a few minutes if this sexual tension doesn't ease', thought Tomoko. She let her window-side hand slide up to Katou's clearly defined waist and then slowly back down to her hips. 'My God! Katou's curves were so sensual'. Tomoko had to restrain herself from kissing Katou's back.

Finally Tomoko could bear Katou's weight no more and asked for them to change positions resulting in Tomoko sitting on Katou's lap. Katou wrapped her arms around Tomoko and held her tight. It was relatively private down their end of the seats and no-one paid too much attention to them amid the huge babble and screams and horseplay that occur on student outings. Other students were sitting on each other's knees too.

Katou drew Tomoko's attention to the passing scenery as the funicular laboriously climbed the hills. They were both looking out of the window with their heads next to each other. Tomoko leant a little further into Katou's body and with Katou's arm encircling her waist it felt like she was being cradled like a baby. What a sensuous feeling!

It was a wonderful relaxing trip for the pair of them. Little was said, but the shared seat built a bond between their touching bodies.

When they arrived at the hotel for the night they split into their allotted pairs and went to their rooms. Where the pair were a boy and girl then they had separate rooms. Katou and Tomoko went into their large room and were very happy with it. There was lots of space, two large single beds, and a large window with a tremendous view over the hills below and Mt Fuji in the distance.

After an enjoyable and noisy communal dinner downstairs they returned to their room quite tired after their long trip. Tomoko and Katou stood next to each other looking out of the large window. Katou moved closer and put her arm around Tomoko's waist and said, "Did you enjoy the trip up on the train Tomoko-san?"

Tomoko smiled at Katou and put her arm around Katou's waist and said, "It was great fun, Katou-san, I really enjoyed that trip". Tomoko was overwhelmed by the presence of Katou and turned and kissed her on the cheek. Katou, too, turned and kissed Tomoko on the lips gently. She held her position and moved in for a second kiss that was more forceful. Tomoko responded and the two girls hugged together.

It took only a short, but exciting, time for them to find themselves together on one of the beds. Clothes were loosened and finally removed as the evening progressed.

The following morning Katou woke up her lover and said, "Tomoko, we had better get up and disturb the bedding on the other bed or people who come in will see that we have used only one bed!"

Tomoko sleepily nodded in agreement and pulled Katou down to her and planted a loving kiss on her mouth. After a few more minutes Katou went over to the other bed and got into it and twisted and turned a little before casting the bedding to the side. "That looks better now, my lover," she said to Tomoko.

(continued in part 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 **A Malicious Pact is formed. Its purpose is Love**

Yoshida and Ucchi were both broken-hearted on arrival at the hotel. They had had to painfully watch the object of their affections – Tomoko – cosying up to Katou. Ucchi in particular suffered from intense jealous feelings.

The following day as the group went about their project tasks of collecting insect and plant specimens in their allotted pairs Yoshida broke away from Mako briefly and, seeing Katou isolated momentarily, pushed her accidentally-on-purpose down a very steep bank. Katou slipped and fell and caught only a glimpse of who had pushed her.

Yoshida moved away quickly but as she did so she noticed that Ucchi-san had seen her pushing Katou down the bank. She immediately walked up to Ucchi and said, "Tell me something, Ucchi-san, why are you always spying on Tomoko and following her around".

"I'm not!" said Ucchi.

"Yeah, right. You just happen to be in the same area all the time" Yoshida said sarcastically. "You had better be straight with me or maybe your nose will need straightening soon" she said menacingly and moved closer to Ucchi, towering over her.

Ucchi thought it wise to amend her denial and said, "It's just that I find Tomoko very interesting and like to keep track of what she's doing." There was a long pause and then Ucchi said, "I notice that _you_ get angry whenever anyone else speaks to Tomoko so I think that you are like me – maybe even more interested!"

Ucchi felt a little apprehensive after saying that to Yoshida. Perhaps Yoshida would carry out her threat to leave her nose needing straightening.

"Tomoko is mine!" asserted Yoshida.

'Oh wow!' thought Ucchi, 'looks like I hit the nail on the head there. But what happens now?'

Ucchi thought quickly and said, "I think both of us are losing to Katou. Tomoko seems to be having a really good time with her. Katou is very good-looking too."

"That fat, stubby bitch!" said Yoshida with a ferocious scowl on her face. "I can't see what Tomoko sees in her. Even _you_ would be a better catch for her than Katou!"

Ucchi smiled to herself for a moment on receiving that unusual combination of compliment and insult. "Why don't the two of us together try to scare off Katou so that we can keep Tomoko for ourselves? I'm not very scary by myself but if I support you then two people are a lot scarier than just one".

Yoshida thought about this proposition for a long few minutes. It seemed foolish at first. The 'scare' idea might work but how would the winners split up Tomoko between the two of them? Also, what would Tomoko think of that idea – she would almost certainly reject it, after all she wasn't a commodity.

"It sounds stupid. How are we going to share out Tomoko?" said Yoshida.

Ucchi was a sly girl. She said, "Well, we are not exactly sharing her out. It might be best if we let Katou be the number one girlfriend for a while and just scare her enough to get her to convince Tomoko to spend some time with each of us in turn privately. After all, I only want to go to a café with Tomoko and spend an occasional afternoon chatting to her, so there is nothing to fear. Maybe if you put forward a similar idea for yourself that would make the whole thing seem harmless. Once we get a foot in the door maybe we each can take matters with Tomoko as far as we desire at later meetings. It could be that Tomoko will like having three girlfriends!" she laughed.

Yoshida didn't have the intention of becoming number three girlfriend to anyone, however, one third of a cake is better than no cake. Also, with the passage of time, she felt sure that her affection for Tomoko would exceed that of the other two girls and they would be gradually cast adrift. "I'm not crazy about that idea Ucchi", said Yoshida, "but it might be the best solution in the short term".

"OK! Let's do it!" Yoshida suddenly decided and she gave Ucchi a hard high-five. "Let's get down to the planning".

Back at school three days after the trip into the country had ended Katou found herself cornered in the school changing room by that pair of idiots who had, almost certainly, pushed her down a bank. No one else was around so she felt anxious. Yoshida came up close to her and stood looking down at her with a scowl on her face. Right behind Yoshida stood Ucchi trying desperately, and unsuccessfully, to look tough.

"We are getting angry with you taking up all of Tomoko's time. We were her close friends for more than a year until you came and pushed us out. It's time for you to make some room for us. And if you don't you can expect trouble", said Yoshida.

"I don't have to ask permission to be friends with anyone", said Katou. "I'm not stopping Tomoko speaking to you if she wants to".

"Perhaps you misunderstand your position here", said Yoshida. Saying that, she grabbed Katou's shirt front and pushed her down onto the bench and into a helpless position. Yoshida held her wrists and Ucchi pushed her shoulders down. Katou was unable to move without falling off the bench.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to", said Yoshida.

"Look, Katou", said Ucchi, playing the 'good cop' routine, "we only want to get our share of time with Tomoko and you are the only one who can convince her to agree to that. You can keep your friendship with Tomoko but we three others want half of Tomoko's time between us and you can keep a full half of her time. That is not much to ask, the other three of us will each only get one day out of six but you will get three days".

Yoshida looked puzzled, 'what was Ucchi talking about ' _the other three of us'_. There were only Ucchi and herself'.

Katou's back was feeling very painful as it was angled across the hard wood bench. Tears filled her eyes but she wouldn't give up Tomoko to these crazies!

"Let me go!" she yelled but Yoshida only pressed her down harder and more painfully.

"Bear one thing in mind Katou", said Ucchi, "our other friend is in a powerful position to mess up your graduation from school and entry into university later. Do you want to be trapped in a poor job all your life just to keep us from getting our share of access to our old friend? We aren't asking much. You will still be seeing Tomoko most of the time".

Katou's back pain was killing her and the arguments of Ucchi were getting milder and more persuasive. "Let me up and I'll think about it", she said.

"Not good enough!" said Yoshida uncompromisingly. "You can stay here all evening for all we care!"

"Ok!" cried Katou. She could no longer stand the pain. "You can have half of her time!" Tears of pain and frustration ran down her cheeks.

"You have to convince Tomoko to allow us each some time, too", said Ucchi.

"Ok, I'll do it", said Katou.

Yoshida and Ucchi released Katou and helped her to stand up. What a relief it was to Katou! She felt like telling the bitches that the deal was off and they could go to hell, but the thought of being held down again put her off.

"We will check back with you and Tomoko in three-day's time. That should give you time enough to persuade her. Fail, and you will be back on the bench again", said Ucchi. She was surprised to hear herself make that threat. She hadn't realised that she could be so nasty.

When Katou had hastily left the room, Yoshida said to Ucchi, "What are you talking about 'the other three of us'? There are only two of us".

"I just invented that on the spot", said Ucchi. "I needed another person to increase the threat to her and if it was someone who could stymie her graduation then it might be another reason to make her cave in".

"What if she asks who the third person is", said Yoshida, "also, Tomoko would need to be told too. This has complicated things".

"Don't worry", said Ucchi, "we can say it's Imae Megumi". She has lots of contacts and could be in a powerful position. Also she's another friend of Tomoko and she's harmless".

"Ok" said Yoshida, not entirely convinced.

Chapter 5: **Tomoko wins again**

Tomoko was amazed that there should be so much competition to spend time with her. This was a complete turnaround from the normal situation. 'What's wrong with these women?' she thought to herself. 'Yoshida is quite nice but dangerous when riled and Ucchi is weird but seems harmless but one never knew for certain'.

'Do these girls just want to talk to me or something more?' Tomoko was completely puzzled. 'Well, we'll soon find out', she thought. 'I hope that I don't lose Katou', was her last thought before Ucchi came to see her for the first of the agreed meetings.

Ucchi walked through the door and saw Tomoko standing up to greet her.

"I'm so glad to be able to spend some time with you Tomoko. I've always been interested in you since we first met on the class trip to Kyoto".

"Come and sit down here next to me", said Tomoko, sitting on the sofa. "I remember four of us shared a room on that trip but you always disappeared to be with your other friends. And now you want to meet me. What has changed Ucchi?"

"I was shy in those days Tomoko and you seemed so bold and unpredictable. I guess I wanted the security of being with people I knew well. It wasn't until the last night when we shared a twin room together that I began to pay more attention to you."

"Ah, yes, I remember that night", said Tomoko. It had been an embarrassing night for her so Tomoko moved the conversation on. "I hear that you and Yoshida are quite fond of me nowadays?"

"Yes, we've both grown to really like you. You are so independent and interesting. Is it alright if I move a little closer to you?" As she said that Ucchi moved herself along the sofa to put her thigh in direct contact with Tomoko's thigh".

"You're a fast mover Ucchi, but I like you. I like to watch you doing your cheerleading exercises. You've got a nice figure. I guess it is all the exercise that helps". Tomoko rested her hand on Ucchi's thigh. This made Ucchi very happy, she was pleased with how the meeting was developing.

Tomoko slipped her hand around Ucchi's waist and pulled her close. She kissed Ucchi gently on the cheek and then on the lips. Ucchi's face flushed and she kissed Tomoko on the cheek and lips too. After that the sex developed in a natural progression and lasted some two hours. Ucchi showed Tomoko some aspects of love making that neither she nor Katou knew about. Tomoko wondered how Ucchi had gotten to be so knowledgeable.

Afterwards Tomoko poured a drink for Ucchi and herself and they sat talking in a post-coital reverie. "That was lovely Ucchi, you're so warm and gentle, and with such a fine body".

"Thanks Tomoko", she said, "I wish we could sleep together but my parents will expect me home".

"Don't worry Ucchi, I'll see you again in a few days and we can have some more fun.

"You won't forget me when you are with Katou will you?" Ucchi pleaded.

"I won't forget you Ucchi. You are both very different girls. Remember though that Katou is my number one girlfriend – I promised her. I have to tell you that so that you fully understand this strange situation from the beginning".

Ucchi was not too downhearted to hear that. This meeting had gone far more easily than she had anticipated and she had confidence that she could ultimately make Tomoko so happy that she would make Ucchi her number one girl.

Two days later it was Yoshida Masaki who walked through the door to take her share of Tomoko's attention.

This meeting was not as smooth and easy as Tomoko's meeting with Ucchi had been. Yoshida was up-tight and inarticulate. Tomoko managed to get Yoshida seated next to her on the sofa but it was difficult for her to get more intimate because the tense atmosphere did not lend itself to any move. It would have been premature. Nevertheless, Tomoko could not take her eyes off Yoshida's thighs because they were so long, smooth and beautiful. 'These are the best legs in Japan!' thought Tomoko, 'and they are sitting right next to me'.

Tomoko decided that it might be best to just charge in and clear the air between herself and Yoshida. "Do you like me Masaki?" asked Tomoko. "Yes, I do", admitted Yoshida. "I've liked you for most of the time since I've known you. The school trip to Kyoto really made me notice you. You were so crazy and insulting to me".

"Is that what you thought?" said Tomoko. "I really loved the ride on your back up the mountain. It was nice to feel your strong muscles and listen to you gasping for breath at the top". Tomoko reached out and grasped Yoshida's hand.

Yoshida acquiesced to the hand-holding but she slowly coloured up. "I'm a bit embarrassed Tomoko. I've never taken an interest in another girl before. In fact I'm a virgin".

Tomoko too was a virgin with men, but her night with Katou….? …What? Did that mean that she was no longer a virgin? 'No matter', she thought. 'It's all irrelevant. I no longer consider myself a virgin'.

She leant forward and pulled Yoshida down to her level and kissed her gently on the lips. And then again, and again, and again. Yoshida responded but there was still some reserve in her actions. "Can I do anything I want with you?" asked Tomoko daringly.

Yoshida looked down into her lap and nodded her head, "Yes".

Tomoko began to unbutton Yoshida's blouse and revealed the clear soft pale skin of Masaki's chest. She reached around Masaki's back and released the bra clips. Tomoko slid both the blouse and the bra off Masaki's fine shoulders and was stunned by her beauty. Masaki looked distinctly uncomfortable. Tomoko reached down to release the waistband of Masaki's skirt but Masaki stopped her and said, "No, please, Tomoko, I'm not ready for that yet".

Tomoko halted her action and thought for a minute before putting her arm around Masaki and saying, "That's OK Masaki, there's plenty of time. We don't need to rush anything".

Masaki was pleased to hear Tomoko say that. Things had been moving too quickly for her; she was a novice in this close quarter sexual action.

Tomoko returned to kissing Masaki for ten minutes and then tentatively began caressing her breasts. Masaki allowed this and things began to warm up. Tomoko returned to the skirt waistband but got the same negative result again.

"I don't want to do that", said Masaki.

"OK", said Tomoko, "but you've got to let me do something different to make me happy".

"What?" asked Masaki.

"I have an idea, let me have another ride on your back, like you did up the mountain in Kyoto".

"OK then", laughed Masaki. She stood up and said, "Mount up then Tomoko, and hold tight".

Tomoko stood on the sofa and climbed onto Masaki's back. It felt really good to be holding on to this powerful girl. Masaki began to walk around the room and smiled to herself. This was more fun and less worrying for her than the overtly sexual stuff on the sofa.

After a while Tomoko's arms began to hurt and she had to ask to dismount. She slid off Masaki's back and said, "I still want to ride on your back some more but you will have to get down on all fours so that I don't have to hang on".

Masaki sank down onto her haunches. "Get down on all fours", said Tomoko. Yoshida looked doubtful but obeyed the instruction. Tomoko seemed to be growing more dominant by the minute. Tomoko ran her hand over Yoshida's naked back. It felt fantastic. Her skin was light brown and unblemished with just some indentations where her bra strap had been. Yoshida's hair was held back in a ponytail, appropriately enough.

Tomoko moved to Yoshida's side and swung her leg over the slim lovely girl. It felt so wonderful to feel Yoshida's smooth cool skin beneath her inner thighs. She lifted her legs into the stirrup position and told Yoshida to get moving. Yoshida started off slowly and Tomoko thought she was going to have an orgasm due to the sensation she enjoyed in feeling the other woman's body move on all fours beneath her. Tomoko felt so powerful; she knew that she was going to do this on many occasions in future. She reached backwards and gave Yoshida's buttocks a sharp slap. "Move it!" she ordered Yoshida.

Yoshida felt no embarrassment in doing this, in fact she enjoyed it but kept that enjoyment to herself. She wasn't sufficiently confident enough of Tomoko's friendship to relax into the joy of mutual pleasure. It felt oddly exciting to have the weight of Tomoko pressing down on her back, to feel the occasional painful slap on her buttocks, and suffer the pain in her knees from the hard wooden floor.

Tomoko rode Yoshida around the room for about ten minutes before Yoshida brought the session to an end by complaining that her knees were in agony from the hard floor.

"I may ride you around a garden next time Masaki, it'll be softer for you", said Tomoko. Yoshida said nothing. Tomoko seemed to have taken over completely in their uneven relationship. Tomoko felt that she could do or say whatever she pleased and Yoshida had changed from a dominant and slightly frightening young woman into a submissive and quiet teenage beauty.

Yoshida herself was puzzled by how submissive she had become. If it came to a fight she could deal with Tomoko and Ucchi combined without raising a sweat. 'What has happened to me?' she thought. Unfortunately, her limited experience of life and her lack of confidence in matters of the sexual world worked to keep her submissive at this precise point in her life.

As their time together moved to its close, Tomoko suggested that they have a shower together to get cleaned up. It was a large shower area and there was plenty of space to enjoy the sight of each other's bodies. The mood became more relaxed between them they laughed a little. Tomoko marvelled at Yoshida's body. Yoshida's long shapely legs were a wonder of the world – right up there with Mt Fuji or the Grand Canyon. Tomoko sank to her knees and began kissing Yoshida's legs from ankles up to her hips. Yoshida especially enjoyed being kissed immediately behind her knees. She almost collapsed and made tiny sighing noises when kissed there. They both began to get excited and, stepping out of the shower, threw their bathrobes and towels onto the floor and began making serious love right there.

It was a great experience, partly by reason of its spontaneity. Immediately afterwards it allowed Yoshida to confess her love to Tomoko. Tomoko was touched to hear Yoshida's confession and told Yoshida that she loved her too. However she had to tell Yoshida that she couldn't escape from the three girl situation in which she found herself right now.

Yoshida did not mind because she had established that intimacy of mutual confession with Tomoko that gave her hope for the future.

Two days later as per the agreement, Tomoko was waiting to welcome Imae Megumi. However, in walked Katou.

"Katou!" shouted Tomoko with her face full of pleasure at seeing her lover. "I'm so glad to see you again, but where is Imae Megumi?

"She isn't coming, apparently she has some work that will keep her away for several weeks. So… I decided to fill the gap in your schedule."

"I'm so happy!" said Tomoko, and threw her arms around Katou and drew her to the sofa. The sofa had been seeing a bit of action over the last few days and today things were no different, but with greater intensity and love.

"Do you still love me?" asked Tomoko.

"Yes, of course I do", replied Katou. "I've been going crazy with jealousy these last few days".

It was a jealousy that she, Ucchi and Yoshida were going to have to live with for some considerable time.

THE END


End file.
